Sora Takigawa
is a Phantom that was born from the body of a youth named . Gremlin acts on his own whims, enjoying playing with others' lives. However, his Gate Sora managed to control Gremlin, and as such, Sora didn't lose his old personality. Profile *Gate: *Mythological Basis: The Gremlin History Before Sora become the Phantom Gremlin, he was a hairdresser for a popular model named Shimizu Chiaki. However, Sora still has some of his real personality even after Gremlin was born from within him, due to the control he has over his Phantom. Sora first appears in front of Koyomi. He tosses a yellow Magic Stone to her, saying that she must give it to Wizard. Koyomi actually senses that Sora is a Phantom, but Sora flees before she could do anything. Sora appears once again, when Wizard Land Style changed into Land Dragon. Sora is pleased that Wizard put the Magic Stone to good use, stating that "all four elements have awakened". However, he became bored and decided to leave without being detected by Koyomi. Sora later meets up with Medusa, who asks him where Phoenix is. However, Medusa then knew that Phoenix might release his rage. Later, when Phoenix rampages, Sora gives Shunpei a gift, which is Rinko's bloodied ID. Shunpei then rushes to Haruto. Sora then meets Phoenix who injuring Rinko. Sora then prepares to arrange Phoenix to meet with Wizard. Phoenix asks Sora why had he helped him. Sora then answers that because Phoenix is the same like him, listening to himself. Also, Sora feels that Wiseman's plans are somewhat fishy. Later, Sora tells Haruto about Rinko's bloodied ID and tells Haruto to save her. After Phoenix is defeated, Sora meets Medusa, who tells him that Phoenix had been defeated. Medusa then greets Sora with his true Phantom name, Gremlin. Sora then skips and changed into his Phantom form. Gremlin then appears to aid Weretiger for battling two magicians. Gremlin decides to battle Wizard, while Weretiger battles Beast. Not only that, Gremlin also uses Shunpei as his hostage. He then trick Haruto and Rinko to the bowling alley, which is Medusa's private place. After the battle, Medusa angrily attacks Gremlin. Though, Gremlin managed to trick Medusa that he think Medusa could defeat Wizard. Unfortunately, after the incident, Medusa keeps distance from Gremlin. Later, he and Spriggan play on helping Osamu Nakamoto for stealing the Beast Driver. Though, in the end Kosuke retrieves the Beast Driver and even gets the new Beast Hyper form. After that, Gremlin intends to release Legion. After Legion was released, Gremlin was chained by Wiseman. However, before Gremlin could be executed, he reveals his plan to Wiseman which involved the Philosopher's Stone. Later, in Wiseman's bed room, Gremlin proclaims himself that he control his own Phantom, making he doesn't lose his real personality. Gaining Wiseman's trust, Gremlin becomes Wiseman's right hand. Personality Gremlin is sadistic by nature, despite appearing playful and carefree with habit of making a girly giggle when things go his way. However, he sometimes gets very serious to see what happens next. Unlike most Phantoms, he tends to refer to Phantoms by their original selves' names, which never fails to annoy fellow Phantoms. He is also a calculating trickster who doesn't mind using his own kind for his schemes and cares little for consequences, including playing an important part in orchestrating Phoenix's demise at Wizard's hands, and leading Haruto to Medusa and having them fight when the former is trying to save Shunpei, whom he kidnapped. He is also rather fearless as he manages to keep up his playful nature even when Medusa got angered enough to threaten to destroy him, and instead of merely running away, he runs up to her and explains his earlier scheme. His cleverness probably rivals that of Medusa's, as despite being asked to help out with things initially, Medusa now wants to keep her distance instead after being used once. Though he is not as powerful as Phoenix, his cleverness makes him very dangerous. Gremlin also has his own agenda to fully understand Wiseman's plan, intending to use fellow Phantoms to fulfill his desire to know the full story of the Phantoms' overall goal. Unlike other Phantoms who are monsters capable of taking a human guise in the form of the Gates they are born from, Gremlin managed to properly retain his human self both in body and in mind and thus far, being the only Phantom capable of doing so. As such, he does not see himself as a Phantom like others and prefers to be called "Sora" instead of "Gremlin", going so far to repeatedly tell others that he is not Gremlin. Abilities In his human form, Gremlin can run at super-speed and leap across great distances. He can also hide his presence to anyone who can detect Phantoms. In his Phantom form, Gremlin is armed with two giant scissor blades called for combating enemies. He can also use his super speed ability to gain an advantage on his enemies by confusing and disorienting them. His speed ability also makes him able to phase through walls. Despite his formidable fighting abilities, he does not like taking foes head on and prefers to flee from most battles and lets other Phantoms do his dirty work for him. Behind the scenes Portrayal Sora is portrayed by . The suit actor of his Phantom form is . Notes *Gremin aka Sora is the only Phanton to retain his human personality. External links Category:Phantoms Category:Kaijin